


Magic hands

by GonFreecss



Series: Hisogon advent calendar [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Gon thinks that Hisoka hands are magic.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Hisogon advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Magic hands

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

Hisoka had been talking for a long time but Gon couldn´t pay attention to what he was saying. The fault was Hisoka´s, specifically his magic hands. They were cuddling in bed and Hisoka had been playing with his hair this whole time, now he was sleepy. 

"My little apple. Are you awake". 

"Mhm?". Hisoka smiled.

"Don´t worry. Go to sleep.".

Before he could close his eyes, he was able to say. "Don´t stop. Your hands are magic". 


End file.
